Low grade coal (low rank coal) with a high moisture content such as lignite and subbituminous coal has a low calorific content per unit weight and therefore such coal is dried and pyrolyzed by heating and then modified so that the surface activity is reduced in a low oxygen atmosphere, whereby the low grade coal is turned into modified coal having a high calorific content per unit weight while preventing spontaneous combustion.